Fragile
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: That the deaths shall not have been in vain. That they never be forgotten. For it is the doom of Men that they forget . . . A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Up in the mountains of a highly sylvan area a lone Pokemon listened intently to sounds from off into the far distance.

 **Boom**

Another sound like before rocketed through her ears. The Aggron was hearing these noises go off all day, booms and bangs as noises she has never heard before, as she stood outside her cave. She had little idea of what was making these sounds, of what purpose and why so loud, but she knew who was doing it: humans.

Another roar came from the sky, and looking upwards she could some more of those bizarre human flying machines fly across the sky overheard, soaring past her to whatever destination she hoped wasn't anywhere near her home. She shook her head at them the humans doing whatever strange stuff humans do, not wanting them anywhere near this forest. Some of the other Pokemon that lived round shared this thought, while others thought differently, actually wanting a human to 'adopt' them, to live and fight with a Trainer. It sounded like a poppycock idea to her, though the prospect of getting to sleep in a warn shelter with meals constantly wasn't the worst of dreams.

She bares very little true will to the humans as a whole, but she does have a distrust towards them, wanting to be left alone and preferring not to mingle with their likes. Distrust or not, she hoped they'd stop with their infernal noises soon; it was bad enough waking up so early she felt cranky through most of the day, but they continued nonstop every hour. The sun was setting soon, did the humans not need sleep? She needed sleep. Did they have to be so boisterous?

She had enough of these noises now, and turning around she headed back to the confines of her hovel of a home, hoping the humans would shut up for a while she could catch some sleep.

Either way, she was glad humans rarely often came near here anyway.

* * *

A few days since then, to the Aggron's relief, the noises have stopped now. No longer any booms echoed through the valley nor did any more of those flying machines so much as try to fly overheard. For whatever reason they came, or whatever reason hey stopped, she felt not a hint of desire to know. It was done for, that's all that mattered.

Good they were gone now, as it gave her ample ease to be able to walk down through the valley's forest below, to forage for any delicious berries other Pokemon had not yet taken. Without the noises, the forest was in a quiet peace, exactly how she liked it.

Hmmm, the place seemed so scarce of food. Damn, she spent too much time locked away in her hole and eating the food she had and not enough time foraging outside to look for more. She figured the deeper into the valley she went the louder those damned noises were, scaring off any smaller Pokemon that want to find some nibbles of their own. As it turns out, she was quite wrong.

She ventured further into the forest, deeper than she usually went, the trees less densely separated than they usually were where she lived. Hmph, if this keeps up she may have to venture outside the forest for food...there is a river nearby maybe there's edibles there. As the Aggron thought on this idea her eyes wandered around her vision, perhaps to pick on some fruit dropped to the ground below, and stopped when she spotted something...odd.

Without thinking it she already began moving towards it, one foot in front of the other as it came better into view. Whatever it was it seemed wide and...not organic. Fake...man-made.

She hid behind one large trunked tree, not the easiest thing to do considering her natural size, and peeked at it, seeing what stood before her.

Strange metal threads, barbed wire, wrapped themselves around the outskirts of the enclosure, the wire so closely linked to one another even an Eevee would have trouble going through without getting fiercely stung by the points, and it went up so high it dwarfed even her height. Poles kept the wire from hanging loose as they stood not 3 meters apart from each other, as the mesh of metal wrapped all the way around as far as the Pokemon could see. The whole fence seemed to enclose a number of the human's wooden and brick buildings inside; to keep others out? She supposed it wasn't the worst idea as a form of territory.

Though the main thing she focused on those inside the wired walls: humans. She knew what they looked like, most Pokemon do, and these were no different, as behind those fenced walls she could see a number of them digging in the ground, all working together as they dug with spades and shovels, all dressed in a uniform of same-looking striped black and white clothing.

Now she would have usually walked away by now, her curiosity sated and in truth she cared little about what they were doing and why, if she didn't get involved she wouldn't have to worry about anything that they were doing but...these humans...something was off about them. There movements were far too sluggish as they dug, almost fatigued. And though it might have been a bit hard to spot from this distance she could see how thin there arms were. These humans are not built for labour, why were they digging? They looked so tired, sweat covering all there bodies, a few were even panting. It was a warm and sunny day today, and they looked like they've been out in the sun for hours.

Like she said, she does distrust humans, but she wouldn't give any acrimony to them. She bared no hate for them, so she at least wished for them to stop for awhile and have some water. Why were they denying themselves of that. Surely what they are doing, whatever they are doing, isn't important enough to deny themselves of that indulgence?

While she looked around them slowly, her whole body froze when her eyes locked with one of the humans; a male of his species, with unkempt, scraggly hair, and soft, almost golden-like eyes. He too was wearing the same clothing as the others, his skin the same shade as the rest, and much like the others, he too didn't seem to be in best of health.

The human stopped his digging as he stared right at the Aggron, his body still hunched over, still holding his spade, but relinquished one arm away, and gave a slow wave to the Pokemon.

She didn't know what compelled her, whether it was general interest or basic kindness, but either way she waved back to him as he didn't take his eyes off him as his never contorted hr changed, he lacked any semblance of a smile on his face, almost impassive to the Pokemon siding by the tree.

"Shit-head! Get back to work!" This off-colour voice boomed startled this particular human as he hurriedly got back to digging, as Aggron took her eyes off him, and up see another human walking over. This human was different in almost every way, as this one was wearing a more darkened piece of clothing, lacking on striping and seemed to be free of dirt and discoloured. This one didn't look malnourished at all, and his skin was of a much lighter shade than others, more so, this one wasn't holding a spade or shovel, instead some strange completely metal...object of some sort, with a tube out on end and a long piece of the metal dangling from below. She had no idea what it's purpose was, but this human was holding it threateningly as he spoke some more profanities to the digging human.

She could not guess what was going on, who that human was, or why the other was shouting at him, but she has had enough for now. She didn't want to hear any more of humans cursing so blatantly. So with a turn, Aggron began heading in the opposite direction.

Whatever was going on, she deemed it best not to care. Some strange human behaviour from strange humans doing strange human things. She just hoped they would keep themselves quiet. She prefers the sound of peace and silence.

* * *

I was another sunny day, and to the Aggron's delight, she was able to find a whole bushel of berries already, with a smile she chewed each with lovingly, holding them tightly in one hand as she walked through the forest below.

 _Mmmmmm_ She licked her lips as she popped another berry into her mouth, savouring in the taste, the delight as the refreshing juice dripped down her throat and to her belly, chewing lightly on the soft fruit as she finally swallowed after a few moments. _Such an exquisite and soft taste, with a squishy texture that completes the whole berry._

She was about to pop another of the fruit down her throat until she spotted a prominent structure off in the not-too-far distance, that noticeable fence that housed that human space, the Aggron almost forgetting it had still existed.

Now she should have walked away from here, to continue on moving, to not get involved and forget it still stood here, trying to forget it was here until the humans all packed and leave, like many of the rare campers that liked to camp on the outskirts some time ago.

But still...was there any problem with having a look? She wasn't getting involved, just standing as an outsider looking in. Nothing wrong there, she was just a wild Pokemon, the humans would ignore her. With a shrug of her shoulders she figured, _What's the problem?_ She wasn't going to do anything, just look. She could spend some minutes watching the humans. She had all day, she found some food already so was in no dire hurry to collect some or else starve.

She strode over, taking a place behind the same tree as before as she looked through that same pointy fence, and to her satisfaction she spotted that same human she had waved to before, still digging in the ground, in a deeper hole than before. He didn't spot the Pokemon like before, his focus entirely on the dirt.

He looked tired, his breathing heavy as his sweat was covering his forehead. He seemed so...weak. Are humans usually this...no, no humans should not look this unsteady. Poor guys, so focused on work they forget to eat properly, not wanting to stop they're work. It's almost admirable, albeit rather foolish in the long run. They need to eat something…

She didn't need to look down to remember those bunch of berries she held in her hand. Sighing to herself, she contemplated whether or not it was a right thing to do. They were humans, don't they have normal access to food regular, of course they do, they're humans, they always do…

Not always now, it this case, whoever they were, they were most certainly hungry-

-and she wasn't. She already ate a substantial amount, and more so, would have little trouble foraging for more if she needed. To put it plainly, they looked hungry, she was not.

Taking a fair look around to see if that one particular rude human was around she quietly snuck forward, as light as her large body is able to do, and reached the fence, closing the distance within a few seconds. None of the human's had noticed, and to some good coincidence this specific human was the closest one to the fence. Slowly reaching her open hand up she grabbed a wire of the fence, as even with her thick skin she could feel just how sharp it was, if it wasn't for her plated body it most certainly would have cut into her. Her armor proved useful as she could push some of the wiring down with the back of her hand and pushed her hand through the fence, not by much, but enough to poke her hand.

Shaking the fence lightly she whispered out in her tongue, quietly but getting a little louder each time, until finally the human spotted her, the only one to spot her thankfully as he looked up to the towering Aggron standing right outside the fencing.

Now, Aggron isn't vain, she knows just how powerful she is, and she knows others know how strong of a Pokemon she is, how tough and intimidating looking she was to others, how she sometimes disliked when smaller Pokemon ran in fear, so she assumed even humans would find her a little scary when up close. But this human...despite how she looked and stood he wasn't in anyway scared of her, she could see it in his eyes, in the way he stood back. He held no fear of her.

Though perhaps with this wall blocking her out perhaps he was confident that she couldn't touch him. Even if this was the case, she made no stop to her cause as she shook her carrying hand, opening up her claws for him to see the berries held inside.

"Yes, go on, you can take it." She spoke in her natural tongue, knowing full well he wouldn't understand her words, but hopefully with how softly she spoke them he would understand she meant him no harm.

Tentatively he slowly walked forward, looking for a few seconds at the juicy berries laid in her hand, than up to the face of the Pokemon for a moment, than back to the food. Carefully he reached both his hands out, in parallel to one another, almost hesitant to do so, like she was going to pull back or strike him for some reason, yet he still reached for them, cupping them in both his hand, all of them in his palms as he pulled away, pulling them close to his body as he stepped away, back to the others.

She retreated her hand back over to her side of the fence, but froze when she heard this human mumbling, just loud enough to be audible, what sounded like him saying "Tapadh leibh." As he walked away. Did she hear that right? That wasn't common human language, certainly not the same as that other human from before.

Well, nothing said humans can't have different languages, they are widely dispersed, but why was this human speaking a completely different language than the other one-

This wasn't important for now. No, what was is seeing him hand out the berries to the other humans one by one, a smile creeped on her face as she watched with a feeling of joy at seeing him hand out the fruit to the others, a large smile on his own face as he handed out the berries…

All of them. To her surprise he didn't keep one to himself, instead making sure to give away every single berry as the others all were given one. Some peeked up to see her, looking for the one who shared her food, and those that did see her, all smiled in thanks as they quickly scoffed their single berry down, not even taking time to savour the taste as they ate as hurriedly as they could. Off to the side she could see one of the humans, one most assuredly older than the others arguing with another human, younger than him, as the elder tried to persuade the younger to take it for himself, but the younger man refused, as if wanting the elder to take it for himself.

"Hey! What you lot goofing off for!" A human, dressed the same way as that ruder human than before came prancing over. Before this human could see what was going on the elder of the two suddenly pushed the berry right into the younger mans mouth without warning as he turned around and started to digging anew; all the others did as they quickly began pushing dirt out.

Aggron turned and walked away, hating the sounds this darkly dressed human was shouting. He didn't need to be so loud.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect coming here for the third time: a chat, a hello, handing out some fruit for them as she came prepared this time with a small bundle of apples in hand, only three, all that she could gather, but definitely a better alternative to a few small berries.

She never said hello to him, that one human she'd grown strangely fond of, not a friend, probably not even an acquaintance. She doesn't even know his name, she couldn't have been growing attached to him. But still, he seems like a nice human at least, she knows not all humans are bad, so maybe liking this human was just middling.

A human for a friend? Well...maybe not the worst thing in the world.

Either way, to her surprise when she walked over to the same part of the fence as before, she saw neither her human, or any other human, digging into the ground. As for now it was stopped. Did the human leave, she was a little bit disappointed to think of this, but a little look around told her that humans still occupied this place, as they other men wearing nicer clothes still stalked around the inside. She didn't know why but everytime she saw those men in that clothing made her blood start to boil. A few of those men were rather mean, but surely not all of them are bad humans...just a few. They did lead the others, they had a right to be afforative...even if a few may overstep their line sometimes.

Those people should be leaved of their position.

 _Wait a minute what's that sound?_ Her ears perked up as she heard...something. Music? It was a little faint, but it was definitely music of some kind being played. She observed the sound, hearing it coming from inside the camp, but farther into the camp itself. She trudged along the outskirts, going further along the fence, looking and listening until she finally found the source, a larger, longer building than others she has seen from the camp, but the sounds were definitely coming from their. She moved along until she could see inside, through the glass windows, and to her surprise, and relief, she could see that human, the one she wanted to meet today, standing up in the middle of the room, surrounding by the other similarly dressed looking humans, as they were sitting down themselves.

And to her sudden own glee, she could see just how happy he was being, not simply smiling fakely or going through the digging with antipathy, but instead he was being boisterous, loud, enthusiastic as he nearly shouted with energy, waving his arms as if wanting the others to join in, she could spot one other male making music from some small metal box with many holes from the other side.

She couldn't understand what he was saying, but at least she could enjoy listening to his voice, as he spoke with eagerness, with joy. Suddenly he started pointing to the music-making human, as if asking him something, before he opened both his arms and his mouth.

And sang:

"Tha na cridheachan againn air an leòn.

Tha na bruidhnean againn lag.

Ach tha sinn a 'stri, agus cha bhith sinn a' fàilligeadh.

Bidh iad a 'bualadh air na cnàmham againn, agus bish iad garbh garbh.

Ach a dh 'aindeoin sin chan fhaic iad na chunniac sinn.

Tha ar feòil fraoch, ach tha ar spiorad làidir."

And as he started to sing, many others joined in along with him, but Aggron barely registered their voices in her mind, as her attention was on that human, him and him alone. His voice...his tone, it was…

Truly beautiful. Mesmerizing. Angelic. She stood in awe at his singing. She never before had thought humans could sing like this. She wanted to hear it again, to listen to him sing more in that strange that enticing language-

"Hey! Will you fuckers shut that goddamn noise!" One more human, this one to...actual lack of shock was dressed in that nicer uniform like the others as he barged into the open building through the front door and stormed into the centre of it, facing down that singing human as the rest stayed in silence. "Shut you fucking traps before I sew them shut!" Again, he didn't have to be so callous, or loud.

To her, this one was the worst one she has seen so far, as he had no trouble of verbal attacking her human; this whole scenario made her far more heated than she's ever been, albeit regarding she's lived most her life in solitude, human or not, she hated to see some innocent being getting chewed out just for trying to enjoy himself.

That...that dressed human really ticked her off, even more so, when she saw him rip that musical instrument straight from the other person's hands and threw it out the window, sailing past the fence and onto the ground outside those walls, not too far from Aggron's own position, as she quickly scampered over and took it with her free hand, looking over the small instrument with interest.

It looked old, almost rusting in some areas, but it still was able to produce such a lovely sound. How could anyone lack the heart to be able to throw it away. Oh right...that human did. She could still hear him, shouting, cursing about their break being over, and to get back to digging.

How disgusting. Someone oughta put him in his place. But it seemed, none of the others will, that all seemed...afraid of this man. This man, his face still in a scowl as he walked out the building, the other humans in tow as he started barking orders to them, using every insult he could on them, some she didn't know even existed. That was it, the last straw.

She dropped, everything in her hands, save for one piece of fruit, and pulled a part of the fence down, by a bit, pulling her arms backward as she aimed through the now open part of the fence.

And fired, throwing the fruit with great force as it sailed through the air, making a beeline for that human, and without any expectation for it, landed square on that human's face, the resulting force pushed him sidewise as he landed unceremoniously on the floor, screaming about being in pain as he cradled his face, the sight almost laughable about seeing this pitiful man, face covered in fruit mush as some of the other similarly dressed came rushing over.

She was rather surprised none of the other different crowd of human laughed even a little at the sight, they seemed more afraid of anything. Surely they held no respect for this man. Aggron didn't waste any time staying where she was. She'd rather not get caught and have to explain herself, picking up her things before leaving, though not before doing some else before she left.

As to the striped-uniformed humans bewilderment, when they came back to their holes, shovels in hand, did they find a few fruits placed into one hole, hidden to all but those

Along with the harmonica.

* * *

She didn't know what compelled to stay this close to that human as he spoke to her. But for a few days, this was what happened every day.

She rested by the side of the fence, seated behind one of the smaller buildings in the perimeter, out of sight, from any others unless they came close. Nearby, close to the fence itself, as he continued digging and she listened to him talk.

Granted, she couldn't understand what he was saying, but that didn't stop him from talking to her, as he talked for minutes on end, barely stopping as he talked in his foreign language. What for, and what about, she couldn't tell, but she liked listening to his voice, the way he spoke, how he pronounced his words, his voice soft, almost soothing to listen to. If she hadn't heard it already, she would have easily guesses this human made a good singer. He was very expressive and vocal with his words, while trying to talk low so others wouldn't hear, it was still intelligible enough for her to hear his words.

She made sure to stay out of sight from those 'other' humans, at his own non-verbal request, as to why at this point she could only guess. Maybe seeing him talk to her made them think he was slacking off or something? They may get angry at that, angry at him. She wouldn't want that, those guys are jerk, to put it mildly.

She stayed nearby him, whether in rain or sun, at it seemed they don't get any days off. They worked tirelessly, never shown any attempt to stop, despite showing clear sign they wanted to, but they continued on nonetheless.

It was during one warm sunny day, when the human had stopped talking for a moment that Aggron blurted that she didn't even know his name. She liked to know his name, it was basic politeness after all, but still aimlessly stating "Huh, you've said so much to me and I don't even know your name." She felt so empty-headed saying it like that. To ask his name so casually like it has little real meaning. There was more polite ways to ask a person there name, did she really have to ask his title so frivolously?

"Name: Aiden." He pointed a finger to himself, as he spoke his name in the human language she could understand, but eh words were slurred broken even, as if he had to pay special attention to every word. "Yours: Aggron. Yes?" She nodded to him. She was an Aggron, the words she spoke were always 'Aggron', and her name was Aggron. Not an arduous thing to remember.

She smiled at that. 'Aiden'. What an interesting name. Granted, she didn't know of any other human names herself, but the way it rolls over the tongue. She kinda wished she could speak human now, just to say his name with her own words. _Aiden._ Do all the other humans here have similar...intricate names? Hmm, she didn't know, but she would definitely like to know.

"Chan urrainn dhombh a ghabhail! Tha e ro theth-" That wasn't her human speaking. No, glancing over she could see another human, and older but lively one at that, frantically yell to the sky as he quickly ripped off his shirt, panting upwards as he let his chest taste the cooler air, the sight gave Aggron to very conflicting feelings.

Firstly, she could see his ribs sticking out from under his skin, his belly carving inward as she saw just how underfed he was. His chest, her arms even his collar seemed so thin and frail, he looked more like a walking skeleton than a healthy human. However, this wasn't the only thing that made Aggron take notice. His torso, all over his sides, chest and even back were covered in the most elaborate and intricate patterns she's ever seen. Coloured in dark blue and black, along with a some small amounts of red, his torso was covered in the most complex array of spirals and circles, a mosaic collection of curves and loops, twisting all around him. It was the strangest array of pattern she's ever seen, no Pokemon she's come across since has had such a jaw-droppingly beautiful display of shapes.

"Chan eil! Cuir air ais e mus faic iad!" Aiden quickly spoke to the un-clothed human, pointing to him with a finger as he looked worried for him. He then quickly darted his direction to Aggrons herself, using his hand motions to tell her to move, to get away, as Aggron just gave him a troubled look.

"What's going on here?" The voice spoke in the human language Aggron could understand, and with a little reluctance she quietly rushed away, back behind a large tree as she watched on as a uniformed human...the same one she had thrown a fruit to his face a few days ago, as she looked at him with spite, approached the shirtless one.

"Taken you shirt off have we? Too hot for you today, is it?" The shirtless human cowered under the other's stance, as he loomed over him with a despondent look. "Well now, it is a hot day, after all. I can see why you would want to take your shirt. Get some cool air flowing over you skin. But oh...what's this?" He questioned as he ran the thin part of that bizarre metal tool all the humans dressed the same way carried with them slowly along his back, as if to observe the patterns firsthand. "I can see those horrible tattoo's you have on your back. Now, it's not fair us to see those disgusting _things_ , now is it." The uniformed human, was...smiling at the other. No...not a smile a sneer, as he pulled up that metal tool he carried. "Such gruesome and vile marks, why should we have to see them all over your frail, ugly body? It's not fair now, is it? And furthermore..." He sounded so fake, so cruel with his words, where was he going with thi-

"I didn't give you permission to take it off, did I!" He shouted as he hit the frail man on his back with that metal tool of his, the sudden shout made Aggron almost jump as she could only watch with horror, as that uniformed human began shouting profanities to the helpless human and began stomping him into the dirt, his smile only widened as he seemed to take actual _joy_ in hurting the weaker man.

Why...why was no one trying to stop him? Why did they only just stand there and watched? He is your friend, is he not? Stop that horrible man, just…

Why was he doing that?

"Alarm! One's escaping!" A different voice called out from somewhere as even that...monstrous human stopped his stomping to see what was going, as even Aggron looked over, in the moment too transfixed in shock from the sight, and saw another thinly-looking human running away from the holes, his body hobbled from his lack of own energy as he tried to get away.

"Shoot him down! Now!" The command was yelled, those had aimed and seconds later:

 **Bangs  
**

Multiples of those noises ran out, and now Aggron knew what those bizarre frames those uniformed humans carried where: they were death devices. As when they aimed them, they let loose pellets that struck straight into the fleeing human multiple times, the sounds of the machines will forever be etched into her deepest nightmares. And now she could completely understand why he would flee.

He dropped to the ground, blood gushing out in numerous places as he started twitching and thrashing, his legs kicking like they are still trying to get him to run, his body convulsed some more as she could just make out the sounds of him coughing on his own blood only for the nearest human to fire more onto his helpless body, as his useless movements ceased.

She finally understood.

No one dared to help, to speak up, or to try and help.

They'd meet the same fate.

They went back to their work as normal. Only thing that changed since before it all was their faces in scrunched in a forlorn appearance.

She ran. Far Away. Never coming out from her care once throughout the entire day.

She slept through the night, but not well.

* * *

She couldn't return to them.

She wanted to. She wanted to see him again.

She wanted to- no, had to hug him. To reassure him, to- She didn't know, something. Anything. What could she do-something. Just a hint, a clue. She couldn't just keep pacing back and forth in this bare part of the forest, as she had been doing for the past half and hour, mindlessly going both ends on what to do, and what she shouldn't do. She couldn't just leave him, abandon him, just like that. Couldn't leave anyone to the fault of that dead man.

Was he even still alive now? Was he to be their next victim?

She banged her head on a tree as she thought deeply to herself _Aiden; please don't be foolish and run. For the sake of your life do, not, run._

But they should run. As far away as possible. As far away from that place, as far away from those people, they weak legs could go.

This dilemma has been plaguing her mind ever since she ran. It was all so...frustrating. Would meeting him again cause more trouble, she truly cared little for the chance they would find her, she cared little for her sake, she was stronger than any human easily, but if they found Aiden talking to her...she suppressed the shiver that tried to run down her back.

Maybe...maybe not get so close. Yes that's it, watch from a distance, give a little wave, make him know he's there for her. Showing him he has a friend.

...And what kind of friend watches overs starve and die. Dammit all, why was this so complicated. Why, why does _now_ she have to care so much about humans. Why not just some lost campers who asked for directions and she showed them the way just to be kind.

Augh...she wanted to stand here and keep banging her head against the tree trunk until it snapped. Maybe them at least she could say she accomplished _something_ today. She wanted to lie down and let that solve her problems.

...Huh. What was that? Picking her head away from the trunk. She knew she heard something coming from the near distance. A Pokemon? No it sounded more like...screaming. Despite its placement of being deep into the forest few Pokemon lived around these parts, as it was rather barren for much food, and with it being the middle of autumn, the tree's were starting to grow bare, with many leaves turning golden-brown and stayed on the bare floor, giving a little satisfying crunch with every step she took.

No...she heard it again. It sounded like someone was screaming, crying for help. There was no one else around and it...no, it didn't seem to be coming from that human-occupied place either. Taking her head away from the tree she began walking in that direction, every so often she heard the noise again, the sounds of screaming getting more clear with every shout, and through the clearing she can spot them, as indeed they were humans, albeit, humans wearing that black uniform she now strongly hated. She continued her walk, getting closer as she spotted those humans looking at something out of her sight, blocked by the plentiful abundance of tall trees. She treaded carefully as she peeked behind one of the tall trees to see what was going on.

The sight made her want to vomit.

More humans, these ones those... _captives_ that also stayed within those same walls, were no longer clothed, nor were they standing by themselves as she could see those four humans were tied up to a post with their hands behind their back, suspended from the ground, their clothes missing as they hanged bare, giving a show of their body as they all bled form multiple places, bruised and battered, starving and malnourished, as they could do truly nothing about their dire situation. Their eyes...tears strained down their cheeks...

As one of them screamed, he was shot without a second thought. And in turn, so were the other three as they too screamed from the pain, shot at not just once, but multiple times, too many times, even where they seemed already dead, they were still taking hits from their weapons as they're innocent littered the floor.

Only seconds later did those uniformed humans turn and walk away from their deed, not even bothering to free the dead bodies they unrightly murdered as they left them their like sacks of meat, the idea of giving them a decent burial Aggron knew was a false desire from them.

She could no longer see them, she turned away, covering her face, no longer strong enough to see their unfortunate lives taking away so casually. She couldn't watch, couldn't see, all she could do was hear, hear those disgusting humans walk away from this.

And hear them laughing about it.

She wanted to cry, to puke, to scream. Her blood was boiling from the inside out, but her eyes were starting to from the coolest of tears.

They...she...but they were all…

Why?

Who deserves this. Not them. Surely not them.

This place...these people...they aren't just some...they all are. All of them. Not just some bad humans scattered around the place...their uniforms, and those weapons they hold.

And all those people inside...Aiden...prisoners. Are they nothing more than keepsakes to those _monsters_? Targets? A toy to be disposed of when they no longer squeak?

This cannot go on any longer. This whole camp needs to be destroyed, those innocents freed from tyranny. To be liberated. Do be able to _live_ once again. Not just Aiden, all of them. To the last human.

Aggron pushed herself off the tree, only now realizing just how deeply her claws had dug into the trunk as she promptly turned and walked. Sometime...she will come back here and give these dead a proper burial.

But not now. Now, she needed to gather all the Pokemon she could find. All those that will join her in her act of abolition towards that human encampment; all those that wish to end the suffering of the innocent by the hands of those who are corrupt.

She had a task to do, and by the Pokemon that watch over the land, may they give her the will to carry on unimpeded.

* * *

"...This can't be real." The sentence spoke by a Flareon after Aggron's explained it, all of it, to the other Pokemon that allowed themselves to Aggron's pleases. She was able gather as many Pokemon as she could, from the flying-types that nestled into the branches of the trees in the small clearing to the smaller Pokemon, who knew Aggron enough to listen without fear, from a lone Ninetales to a whole tribe of Blaziken, lead by their Matriarch. They all gather in an open part of the forest, all waited together in silence, as Aggron asked them, pleaded them to come to a meeting, concerned by how this massive titan of a Pokemon spoke with such fearful tone, so soft-spoken in her words that many came without much question for it.

"I mean...this cannot be real?" Was it a question for Aggron or herself. The Flareon did not know. Did she want to know? All the time she observed Aggron's facial expression as she had bared it all: she was almost on the verge of crying. She had known Aggron for a fairly good while, she never lied or strung up false tales. But…

"Humans don't do this. They can't-no creature could ever act so horrifically." The Ninetales piped in, stand idly bye quietly until now, like many other Pokemon did. "I know a number of us distrust humans to an extant, but...I would never have believed they could _kill_ so mercilessly like that. They aren't vicious brutes."

"Humans aren't that horrid." A Mareep spoke out, one of the three that lived around the forest who are not huddled close to each other within the group. "I refuse to believe that- not one bit."

"I know." Aggron let herself breathe out. "I want to refuse to believe that too, I really do. But I saw it, with my own eyes, how mistreated those people were, how those _others_ laughed at their pain, at their deaths..."

"I just want to sleep, to go to bed just so I could wake up from this nightmare, but no amount of sleep would ever take away the truth I saw. What I've seen, I would never have wished onto anyone, even the most persistent and annoying humans, nothing I wish at them would even scratch the surface of disgust I had seen."

"Oh-how do we know those humans didn't deserve any of that?" One voice rang out among them, as they all turned they head to the talker in question; a Seviper staying all by himself, looking almost bored as he barely focused enough to listen into this conversation. "For all we know those human deserved it. Humans can be such barbaric creatures when they want to be, who's to say _those_ humans aren't the good people you think they are. Besides, have you smelt that stench radiating from that place. Awful. Why would I care about a bunch of humans I've never met who do nothing but make horrible aroma's?"

"Typical." Another male voice spoke out, and as the Seviper turned his head he strongly wanted to bite down on the neck of the Pokemon he hated so much. "Just typical. Of course the Seviper has nothing against innocent lives getting cruelly injured. It's in their blood after all; to laugh at others in pain." A Zangoose taunted casually, actually smiling at the Seviper with a glare as he cooly insulted him.

"You got a problem you long haired freak!" Seviper suddenly shouted as he crawled closer to the Zangoose's position aggressively.

"As a matter of fact I do you venomous abnormality!" The Zangoose shouted back, strutting towards the Fang Snake Pokemon with his claws bared, even when his mate- a more soft-speaking Zangoose, asking her mate not to start another fight again, but her worries fell on deaf ears as all she could say to him was. "Oh sweetie no."

"You want me to stick these venomous fangs right into you face?" Seviper crawl was slow, but defensively so as his eyes locked with the Cat Ferret Pokemon as the two came closer and closer, no Pokemon in the vicinity wanted to get in between them, none was stupid enough to do that.

"Go ahead, try, I'll stick these claws so far down you throat I could grab your-"

 **Stomp**

The two feuding Pokemon were so caught up with their arguing they failed to realise a third Pokemon walked right up to them, only until she stomped her foot down hard enough that the both of them practically felt it through the earth, just as they were within reaching distance of each other, as standing right beside the two Aggron stood her ground, towering over the two with utter ease, her shadow cascading over their bodies as they both stopped turned their attention to each other, neither making a move as they could plainly see the tranquil wrath in her eyes.

She reached down and picked them both up, hovering their bodies at her shoulder length as they remained rightfully silent, bringing them close to her head as she uttered-

"Shut..." She said to the Zangoose.

"Up..." She turned and said that to the Seviper, before putting them both down gently on the grassy floor, to have them retreat to the place they stood moments before, this time a scent of fear lingered over them as Aggron paid her attention back to the group as a whole.

"This isn't the time for us to bickering displeasure's amongst ourselves. For the longer we talk useless arguments, those poor humans are being worked and starved to near death, that is, if the others don't decide to pick them off by themselves. I don't care what problems you have amongst each other, but right now, think about something over than yourselves." If she was looking at either, she would notice both the feuding Zangoose and Seviper both purposely looking away from her. "There's more important thing like that, such as halting the deaths of many innocent lives. Tell me, if you were in their situation, trapped behind some sharp walls, starved, forced to work for who knows long each day, no matter the burning shine or deluge of rain, beaten, and knowing that one day might be your last simply because you wanted to escape and live, or killed just for the hell of it, and you knew, you **knew** , humans know of your predicament, but did nothing at all to help, would you be okay with them not interfering to save you?"

None among them dared to speak, many scared to answer, as not a single one had a genuine remark to make for it, and their silence reigned for a few seconds too long. Aggron had wished not to force them to think of this idea, but she needed to get her requests though to them. She was worried if it worked to well, some seem alarmed of this thought, as she hoped this would not scare of her help.

"Just..." _What do I say now._ But before any others had a chance to speak about...whatever it is their own particular thought was, a quiet voice got louder as it came closer, and Aggron, along with many others, all turn to see a Pokemon fly down towards from the sky above, calling out the Iron Armor's Pokemon name hurriedly as it landed on a nearby branch.

This Pokemon was a Pidgeotto, panting out loudly as he caught his breath, all waited patiently for him to be able to speak normally, and speak he did so, rather quickly as he announced; "I came back as fast as I could, after Aggron spoke of that human encampment, I went to check it out for myself."

"And?" A Lucario peeped, one of the two that came.

"She wasn't lying." A few gasps could be heard all around the group, but more came as he continued. "I saw them, those captured humans, they seemed starved and weak, and those other uniformed like you mentioned, they were respecting them like vermin, I've even seen a few tied to post, still alive, and I know this cause I heard them screaming out in agony. It was almost like the sides of the humans were completely different species to each other, not just in looking different, but by how they were treated as well."

"But..that's not the worst of it." He continued, having to clear his throat as he finalized his words. "It's not just adults down there, but also...I saw children."

The whole company of Pokemon practically became an uproar as they screamed, cried and yelled at that. Not a single sentence could be distinguishable as ti became drowned out by the next ten voices. Aggron simply stood there, letting it all in.

"You didn't tell us _children_ were kept there." She was able to hear one statement directed right at her, coming from the direction of Mareep as they all huddled together in honest fear, one glaring right at her.

"I didn't know..." She could only whisper. As the words struck her like a train. All this time, she hadn't known, she didn't see. She should have looked- no, how could she, she would never have guessed they'd pull kids into this array. Adults...innocent lives...innocent parents...innocent young-

"ENOUGH!" She shouted to the high heavens, shutting everyone up as they all turned to the sight of Iron Armor Pokemon standing in the middle of it all, in the centre of the circle. "Now do you what's at stake here? Now why we must help save them?" They didn't answer her question, as they knew it wasn't meant to be. But one voice did pipe out from within the crowd.

"What do you want us to do then?"

"We fight." A few choked on their breaths at hearing her answer. Some others argued with that, not wanting to take part in any dangerous conflict.

"We fight: we charge into that place, take down any bad person we see and save any innocent life we find."

"-Yes, that sounds very dangerous, I know, I've seen first hand the weapons these humans possess. They aren't normal, they inhumane and far deadlier than anything I bet any of you have seen. I hear your worries, how you have someone at home you like to protect, kids you want to keep safe-but so do they! If all of pitch in, all of us band together and take the camp by surprise, surely, we have a strong chance. Together...we might make a difference."

As it seemed, everyone had a rock in their throats as they looked away in discomfort. It was no easy task, getting all of them to rally together and fight an unknown number of humans, ones likely to kill them each without a second thought. But she hoped…

"We'll help." The Blaziken Matriarch was the first to speak out, standing tall and proud in front of her group. "As the leader of my tribe I know not a single Pokemon amongst us would turn our backs to this suffering."

"I'm in too." The male Zangoose said aloud. "I won't let any more children get hurt while I'm around." He earned a little hug from his mate at that, with a soft "Oh honey." whispered in his ears.

"If that clawed menace thinks he has a chance at taking down some bad humans, then surely it won't be much trouble for me." Seviper boasted, grinning a little as he guessed just how annoyed the Zangoose looked right now.

"And me." Talonflame added.

"Us too." All three Mareep said at once nodding their heads with determination. It didn't take long after that for all the Pokemon to speak up and help, to give their compliance on joining, to help any way they can.

And when all agreed she uttered a single word to them all: "Thanks."

"But _how_ , do we help? You're the only one of us who's seen it, save for Pidgeotto. We know nothing of that place except from what you've told us. How you do expect us to help if we don't even know how to approach it, if you excuse my candidness?" Aggron nodded her head, the Pokemon was right, going in full charge is too reckless, she needed a plan, a good one.

"If I may..." Pidgeotto added, holding out a wing, and waiting for everyone to turn their attention towards him, before continuing. "As if per chance, when I landed nearby the camp I managed to overhear some of the humans- the bad ones, I mean-talking about some army is coming close. And more so, they seemed worried about it. I should also note that a large railway- those tracks those humans ride over with machines- leads to the camp, but I'm not sure what inside all those containers."

 _An army._ Aggron thought. _That is starting to explain a number of things. Humans...just what are you doing._

"Very well then." Aggron muttered, before returning to being the centre of the party. "Pidgeotto, can you search and find that army and bring them to the camp. If they are worried about it, that must mean they aren't on their side. Being them to the camp, they could very well be prisoners of the army. They should help."

"On it." He replied, wafting his wings as he began to fly off in the direction forward of the camp. "I'll come to." A Staraptor added, starting to fly off with the Bird Pokemon. "When I know the army is directed this way, I'll fly back as fast as I can and tell you."

He left as well, leaving Aggron to attend to the rest of the group. "Listen exactly to what I have to say." She started, getting a deep breath of air before continuing on, slowly. "I've already thought of what we need to do, all of us, together..."

* * *

With the thought of the army getting a little too close to comfort, many of the soldiers were more tense than usual. Even the lookout's in the tower, aimed with superior weapons then the men down below that still felt a little anxious, as they hoped the enemy had not gotten wind of their location, as though being close to a railway, this is a more deserted area, surrounded by the forest meant it was easy to blend in.

N...nah, surely they would just pass by the camp and go straight down the railway, right past them. What reason would they have for coming this way...unless they **know** that this camp here.

"Keep it together Otto, " He knocked on his own head, tapping the metal helmet as he did so while he berated himself. "Don't stress yourself out, you're not going to make anything better by worrying over something as highly unlikely as that." He forced himself to focus back to the opening area at front, the main gate sealed shut, held still with thick metal.

He was just about to whistle, until a sounds of tweets rung into his left ear. He glanced to his side, and sitting on the sill of the wooden tower two Pokemon, both those little flyers called Fletching's that inhabited these lands. Though, this cared little for him, as he promptly shooed them away with his hands as they hovered off the sill for a few seconds before landing back in place, both had their attention directed on this soldier.

"Shoo! Shoo!" He exclaimed more vehemently this time, using his rifle to hit them away, though not touching either of them as wanted those annoying Pokemon away from. "What is it you want? To pester me? Piss off you shitty Pokemon." These words seemed to work as they both flew off to the side, and leaving his visage with-

" **SCREEE"**

His line of sight was free, only to see a bigger pokemon, Talonflame, come swooping down, giving like a flaming meteor as the human had no time to prepare, instantly screeching in pain as the Scorching Pokemon began ripping into his flesh with wild abandon, the unfortunate man could only swipe with his hands as he felt the Pokemon rip into his flesh with fury.

His screaming caught the attention of the soldier in the adjacent tower by the gate as he watched with utter bewilderment at the sight, not paying attention forward long enough for the Staraptor to make his own move as in one full swipe he dived right into the nest and slashed the soldier right across his face, pushing forward with enough force so that the stumbling, howling man tripping over the side and landed face down into the ground below, many men turned to stare and witness what just happened.

Only moments before did the Staraptor come back stating the good news to the group of randomised Pokemon waiting a fair away from the camp, keeping low and silent until the time was right. The army was coming this way, as a Houndoom was among the ranks that could speak human, and the two quickly explained what was going to happen. The Staraptor flew away first as Pidgeotto stayed behind to lead the army their way.

This is good, and Aggron wanted to wait until the army was here to strike alongside them but as Talonflame circled around encampment for reconnaissance, to her fear, he came back talking about many of them being lined up for unknown reasons. For what purpose she only speculated, but if it is anything like she's seen before, it could not be for a good reason, a grave reason at its worst. And with her greatest fear, she knew not if one of those men were her human; Aiden.

They could wait no longer, and with a small change to her plan she insisted the two take out the men in the towers high above. As with the group of human's focus entirely on the fallen men, none knowing of the approaching Pokemon silently creeping nearby by fence on the side. She could see the uniformed men clearer as she approached, moving silently through the leaves scattered to the grassy floor, none witnessing her getting closer, none seeing her lead a party of Pokemon behind her, and none seeing the intensity that burned in her eyes.

She listened, stayed silent, they all did as she was within reaching distance of the sharp wire, her fingers were so close to just prick the wires-

She held her hand aloft as her claws glowed a deep white, and in one full vertical swing she slammed her claws down so hard they did not just snap every wire along its way like a twig, but crashed so hard into the dirt it created a explosion of dust, all men who heard turned to the direction of the sound, for a few moments the entire camp fell deathly silent right after as they watched with held breath as the dust settled, and as a large shadow creeped forward, Aggron walked straight out the dust.

"GO!" She commanded as many of the humans, on both sides, did little but watch as more Pokemon charged forward. "Take down any uniformed human you see! Protect the weak ones with your lives!" A Lucario charged right towards the nearest human he saw, a group of three huddled around the prone body of the dropped man, and placing it's paws together he formed a bone of energy, getting in close he immediately smashed all three of their heads one of the other, hitting with enough force to send them hurting meters away to the ground. "Go forward and find the frail, protect them with your lives! Take care of the weapons they wield, they could kill at a distance, get in close and strike with fury!" She turned her head behind to the other Pokemon still behind, many others rushing out, but some hesitantly stayed back, afraid of fighting.

"Those who are scared, keep behind me and out of sight. I won't let them harm you, not while I still draw breath." A few nodded, all much smaller than the Iron Armor Pokemon herself as she strode forward into the fray, guard up.

More Pokemon began taking out any guards they find: one Blaziken leaped towards two humans in one whole leap, and charging a Blaze Kick roundhoused them both into unconsciousness. A Pikachu lept forth a thunderbolt on one man, his charred body fell to the ground with a slump, not noticing another human step towards him, brandished his weapon straight to him. But with a **boom** a mighty gust of flame covered him as he helplessly struggled to remove the fire wrapped around his body. The Pikachu looked to see who let loose their fire, and laid his eyes on the Flareon, who gave him a brief nod before sprinting off.

As one Ivysaur let loose a Razor Leaf to one guard he turned around to Aggron, still careful striding forwards, holding back as her size meant her speed was far slower than most others, and her shape held her thoughts towards protecting those behind her, as he spoke out. "Aggron, are these the humans you were talking about?" She looked where was pointing, and off towards the fence were many of the weaker humans, same as many times before, digging holes, with their bodies frail they could only look on with confusion, and bewilderment, at the sight they were seeing. But there was that looked on not with confusion, but with elation, one she was truly happy to see could smile back.

"Aiden." She beamed, walking closer to him as he in turn dropped his own shovel and moved close to herself, spinning his head around as spoke loudly to the others, whatever it was, it made them smile, as they also dropped their tools. Finally after too much worrying, she could finally reach out and go to him…

"Shit I...stay where you are, I didn't say you could move, you maggots!" One man shouted, not too far away, his tone getting mixed in volume as he looked on to the sight of the camp, _his_ camp, getting overwhelmed with ease from shambles of nothing more than Pokemon. They could not escape, they're his, and he will not give them up, holding out his rifle he fired upon the happy prisoners, gunning a number of them down before they a chance to run, with one bullet hitting one human in particular:

Just as Aggron could hold her named human, just as she could finally free him, a bullet had suddenly pierced into him, blood spraying out from his chest as he fell before she had a chance to hold him. Aggron eyes widened, and immediately jumped forward to catch him before he hit the ground as his body fell limp in his grasp, but not completely, life still reigned in his body, as she could only whisper _"No...not when I was this close. Not now of all times."_

"Guards! Guards. All of you get over here quick!" The same human, the same one that shot her human, looked away from him, not caring about his injury, not bothering to notice he was another human in pain. His entire presence made her sick, his heartless attitude, his disposition towards the others, he grabbed a hold of her human with her arm, cradling his body softly to her as she stood up, and before that other human _dared_ to look back her way he felt a shadow loom over him, covering his entire body as his own shadow disappeared.

He turned around, he had too, and his entire body went rigid from the sighy, his eyes widened in complete fear as the only part of him that could move was his arms, albeit, only then all they could do was shake with the weapon in his grasp, as just mere feet away Aggron stood, her size towering his as an aura of death surrounded her, the only sound she made to him was her deep breathing, even with the sounds of screaming and fighting going on in the background, this was all he could here

Slowly, almost quietly so did she move her free hand away and get a firm hold on his weapon, the moment she tried to pull it away he immediately let go, he gave no resistance as she calmly pulled it away and to her mouth, biting down on the gun as she sounds of metal creaking and bending fluttered into his ears.

She spat it out, forcefully, as if she hated the taste. His legs could stand no more, they finally gave way as his back hit the floor. He wanted to run, but not even his own legs would allow it as the Aggron still stared down to him, but with attention focused solely on him, she failed to notice the four guards turning the corner and pointing their weapons on her until one ordered her to not move. She looked at them, all four aimed at her, and making sure her Aiden was safely tucked in her arms she threw her free arm back, as if it in some way could shield the smaller Pokemon still followed behind Aggron like a shadow for protection. Despite the number of men ready to kill her, she refused to feel fear. It is they who should feel fear, and if she dies right now, she'd sure to be glad knowing she's made at least one human is scared of her. _Go on...try your worst._

Ka…

 **BOOM!**

Everyone

within the camp all turned their heads as the front of the camp, the steel gate that blocked the entry claim flying off its hinges and smashed into the ground, as the next few seconds were paved in absolute silence. "Reinforcements have finally arrived!" A Pidgeotto announced boastfully as he flew over the camp, followed by the sounds of screaming men: all drabbed in an olive uniform as they sprinted into the scene.

As if synchronized those four men all dropped their weapons in tandem, holding out their arms aloft as they knelt to the floor. Knowing they're smart enough to give when they have no chance, Aggron turned her head back to see that single, unarmed human no longer there, scampered in the time she wasn't looking.

Not important, that was the now for him, as she turned to the Pokemon hidden behind her. "You can go now, it's safe. The good humans are not here. Try to find any Pokemon that know heal pulse and bring them to the weak." They scattered quickly, leaving Aggron alone with her still bleeding human, still breathing, but still in critical condition. She moved towards them as the new soldiers came forward, offering the _lesser_ humans a chance to surrender, hoping that among them one could.

And in seconds one did as a few noticed the bleeding man cradled in his arms one quickly ran forwards towards. "I'm here to help him, lay him on the floor so I can attend to his wound." She was hesitant to do, leaving him in the care of this unknown human, but she held no choice and in doing so this male began to inspect the bullet hole.

"Doesn't appear to have hit a vital, but this blood loss can prove to be fatal if I don't act soon. I'll heal him. He should pull through, trust me." A wave of relief washed over her like a tide, as now she felt like she could breathe after holding it for a few minutes too long. "You should help the others, there's nothing more you could do for now." How dare he, who says he could give her orders like that. "Please. I promise you I'll do my best for him. If you want to do your best, I plead for you to find any others like him." This...wasn't a command, but a request. He wasn't forceful in his appeal for her, but polite, with real meaning. She hated to leave him, but for now, it was this humans time to help him. Alone.

With the rest of the guards surrendering, that left one group of humans unattended to, a few Pokemon momentarily forgetting about their existence, as with the Matriarch of the Blaziken tribe as she turned around to the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her, but it was no guard, but a man, mear skin and bones hobbling towards her. His body so frail he could barely stand as he suddenly fell, but the Alpha female catched him easily letting his body lean on her as hugged the frail human, she could feel him hugging her back as she sobbed with him in her arms. A few of her fellow tribe, not just Blaziken's but Combusken's and Torchic's as well came rushing towards her for help.

As a Lucario only stopped and stared at the sight he didn't see a human approach him from the side only noticing his presence when it was too late, as the human fell on the Aura Pokemon, hugging him dearly as the human kissed his cheek, sprouting out words the Pokemon didn't understand. He wasn't the only Pokemon to have these humans fall to, as many others from a Mareep to the Flareon got humans rushing to their side for thanks. Even off to the corner a Zangoose and Seviper were quickly getting one weak human to stay conscious. She could here it, the sounds of a few Pokemon crying out louder in grief, and she could see the faces of some Pokemon a few actually angry at the sight they saw. The same could be said for the new helpful humans as well, a number of them actually on the edge of tearing up.

"Gu luath!" Aggron turned her attention to one old man hobbling hurriedly towards the company of human and Pokemon alike as he carried a boy in his, all skin and bones, barely even awake as the older human rushed towards them. "Feuch, cuidich mi. Tha e fhathast beò. Faodaidh tu fhathast a shàbhaladh. Mas e do thoil e. Sàbhail mo h-ogha..." Aggron only wished she knew what he was saying, the look on his face was pure worry, but these words she couldn't begin to understand.

"He says his grandson is still alive!" This came from the human below her trying to help her Aiden. "Quickly, bring the medics over as soon as possible!" The medic practically commanded the men to do so, as one shocked soldier, tripping over his own feet as he rushed for help, this ordeal too much for one man as he dropped his rifle and sobbed to the floor.

A high-pitched sound suddenly rushed into Aggron's, as one of the soldiers ordered to many others. "Okay everyone, grab the wounded and weak and bring them into the mess hall. Double time, lads, bring them all out of the sun and inside." As on cue many of the soldiers grabbed the weaker humans as they held them in their arms; some helping them to walk others holding them in both arms as they collective headed into the rectangular building Aggron remembered Aiden singing in before. They weren't the only ones here to help.

"You heard the human! Pokemon, if you've found any of the frail humans follow to the building as well. They are here to help." They did as Aggron stated, helping the humans get inside the building, holding them close as they lead them inside, Aiden included as the medical human carried him carefully. "I've got him, don't worry." He didn't turn to look at Aggron herself as he carried him off. "Please find others. This one should pull through, others may not if they aren't gotten to in time." He wanted to reach out, to grab him, Aiden, and hold her close, wishing she had gotten to him sooner. But the words that were spoken to her, were truthful and with meaning. They may be others that need help in this place.

Without warning she felt a top of the leg, looking down she spotted a Flaaffy tapping on her leg, her whole body nearly shaking as she held a small shoe in her hand, her eyes quivering and watered. "Aggron...where are all the children?"

The Iron Armor Pokemon only stared at the smaller Pokemon with, not sadness, but fear as those words came from her stuttering mouth. Not too far from where she stood there was a huge pile of shoes, a lot of shoes, and all of them tiny, too small for any adult to wear. There were no children in site to which the shoes belonged to, no bodies or anything. Just a small Flaaffy clinging desperately to a single piece of footwear. She has heard that Pokemon Trainers usually start at a young age, and for this Flaaffy…

"Little one." Aggron knelt down as she put a reassuring claw over Flaaffy's shoulder. "We will find the human children, I can assure you of that. When we do, would you mind doing a big favor for me? I know a Pokemon a strong as you can do this no problem." The Flaaffy wiped at her eyes, but nodded in reply. "When we do, please keep close to them and help them. They will need a Pokemon as soft and fluffy as you to keep them warm and comforting. I know they'll love you for it." She still had tears stricken down her face, but she smile at Aggron, almost giggling at the taller Pokemon. "There, I knew you would be able to do it. Now, go, until that time comes I want you to go inside that building and help out any way you can." Flaaffy nodded again, quickly heading inside that place one human dubbed 'Mess Hall' as Aggron watched on with a smile. She stood up, but a pit still lingered in her stomach. _May I pray that we find some children._

She shook that thought away. No...for now, she had to search and rescue any more of the living. Her senses returned, and one in particular caught her attention a horrible stench wafted in her nose. Ugh, that Seviper was right what was that smell? It seemed to be coming from beyond the Mess Hall. Following her nose, she walked over and past the end of the wall, turning the corner, only to meet…

To meet…

Behind the walls, the creation of that smell could be found: bodies, human bodies, stacked over each other like cordwood they bodies naked and burnt, as the smell while only lingering in the air, still was pungent enough for her gag.

"I...don't think I want to use my fire anymore." The Ninetales weeped into her paws, while a another soldier staggered past, muttering words of "Not again." From the sight of the human stacks. She...she had to look away. The sight too unbearable to watch anymore, turning herself to look around, and spot a few Pokemon of the Blaziken tribe carrying out a small number, only four, young boys out of very small wooden building, if it could be called that. "Quickly, rush them to Mess Hall stat." One of the men ordered the Blaziken's and Combusken as they carried the young humans carefully in their arms. "All other men, get to the front of the main building. They may still be some more of the Kalosian's holled up inside." He pointed to a much larger building, this one dwarfed all the other buildings she seen since then, taller and wider than the others, three floors up with a large double door right in the centre of the ground floor, where a crowd of soldiers were huddling around the door.

Aggron walked over, now noticing what they were doing: One of the men kept bashing into the door with his foot, kicking it every few seconds but the solid double did not budge. "Dammit unlock this door you bastards! I know your inside." He yelled his words, but no change as the door did not open. "Fuck it all, I'm going to shoot the hinges off." He held up his rifle towards the door, but stopped when he felt a large figure push him to the side, as Aggron made her her carefully through the crowd and to the front of the company, and in one full heave she smashed the daul doors like they were merely twigs, all the men stood impressed by her work as she herself quickly waltzed right in, looking and listening intently for a danger noises or sights, leaving the soldiers a few seconds behind her before realizing they still had a job to do.

"All right men, all prepare yourselves. We don't know how many have barricaded themselves in here. Search everywhere, find any survivors and get them out quick." They all followed en suite at his words, Aggron inadvertently leaving the front as she went the only way she could, forward, down the halls of this place, keeping her head low to avoid the ceiling as the men rushed in behind her. Aggron's eyes remained only locked in front, her rage kept her silent.

"Separate and go!"

Within another place inside this building one man was hurriedly shoving papers into a suitcase, not caring if they creased or folded as he panted hard, madly even, his mind racing, to thoughts of escape and leave, fuck anyone left behind, there fault for giving up so easily. Shit...there was no one here to protect him, all gone forward, while he ran back. He needed to leave right now, the idea of them already in the building laid a pit of fear in his stomach.

He made a rush for the exit, quickly running out, almost tripping over himself as he shoved the door open and turned the corner, having only two ways to get out and neither were forward. However, before he could turn the next corner two men, neither wearing the same uniform as he leapt out form the side and aimed they weapons for him, one shouting "Halt!" as this single human quickly turned around and headed the other way, clutching his bag tightly to his quest, as he anxiously had only one thing on his mind: _move_.

But before he could turn the other corner, one figure stepped out. Huge, hulking, towering right over him as he felt his heart lurch from his stomach, stumbling over his feet and he tripped backward, his case spilling out papers as it wasn't fully closed as all this human could do was freeze. He wanted to scream but now words came as the Aggron bent down and quickly pulled this human up by his own head, her claws wrapped tightly around him as he could audibly hear her growl deeply from her throat. If looks could kill, he would already be dead as her eyes seemed to stare directly into his soul.

"What...what is it you people want?" He managed to stammer out loudly. "We haven't done anything wrong. You can't prove anything. You've just invaded our camp without permission-h...how dare you do that." Despite his commanding words Aggron took no threat from then, seeing no need from a human with a cold sweat.

"Oh we can't, can't we?" One of the other humans questioned as he began picking up and reading through the dropped papers with a quizzical eye. "Because according to these documents, they can prove quite a lot about what you've been up to...quite a lot indeed..." While he was looking through his papers another soldier peered inside the room, shouting up a "Sarge" as both the named human and Aggron looked inside.

"Exquisite" could be one word used to describe in here, perhaps "Swank" as well. It was a well-decorated small room, with a fancy wing-back chair of fine leather facing an elaborately carved oak desk. With a beautiful silk carpet and numerous lockers adorned the room, many of them open, with litters of papers dropped underneath them. It was obvious someone was rushing around in here.

"My, my, and to think the prisoners had to live in smelly hovels and barracks as well. Good thing we're already getting them out of there, I cannot begin to imagine how long it's been since some of them last saw sunlight." The man labelled Sarge said, Aggron observing silently as looked all around the room, it seemed so nice, it certainly must have cost a lot, and yet the other human looked so underfed.

"Um...Sir?" One soldier had already made his way into the room as he grabbed something from the desk, showing it off for them all to see. It was a lamp, while nothing special enough, taking a closer one could see the strange design adorned the lamp shade, as it was tanned with distinctive patterns all over it, spirals and circles in dark ink…

Aggron wanted to vomit, while a few of the other men were shocked into silence, the one named Sarge growled with rage.

"You BASTARD!"-

Sarge literally kicked the awful human to floor, right through the open doors to the outside as the cared man could only scream, cowering to the floor as he was quickly kicked over and over again a few times, Aggron having to hold him back from doing anymore as the cowering guard only stayed shivering on the floor.

"Sir! We're searching the Medical Wing right now!" One man called, Aggron thankful that someone could take his attention away, as not too far away a few more of his soldiers, along with a few Pokemon by their sides as the smashed open a door leading to a different part of the building as they charged inside.

Seconds later, screams of anguish and anger from human and Pokemon alike could be heard even from outside the camp, even the flying Pokemon above were startled from the sudden sounds. An almost deathly silence passed for a few second after, as the men and Pokemon slowly wandered out, eyes wide, mouth agape as a few were unable to stand any longer and fell to the ground in tears, as a few soldiers stared into space the Pokemon were all sobering messes. One soldier's opined "Hell isn't someplace you go when you die. Hell is right here..."

The one named Sarge looked on with only fear, fear of the unknown, fear of something than can turn even the veteran soldiers he knew personally into broken husks of a man...Anger. Anger is what followed as he stared daggers to the human still lying on the floor. "You..." He growled, pulling out his sidearm. "SONS OF-" His words caught short as a claw, a large one, wrapped tightly around his own hands, drawfing them as they covered even his pistol. He looked up, expected to see an expression of anger laid over her own face but...there was only sadness. Her face gloomy, as of they all they hate she mustered for today was completely drained, replaced even, now mere sadness remained.

"If you act like them, you became then." He did not understand her words, but he could tell there was a meaning behind them. Enough blood had been spilt today, enough death has been seen. Let it all stop, for once. He sighed as his grip on the gun weakened, letting it go as Aggron took it off him and threw it someplace behind her.

"You can go now. We've got the area secure over here." She didn't need to be told twice as she turned and walked away, leaving them be. She had someplace else to be as well, someone she needed to see.

"Okay men, any soldier who's free I need you to scout around the camp and look for guards who have retreated. That's an order." She could hear that man bark out orders, and looking to the skies above she nodded to the Pokemon circling the area, signaling for them to do the same. It's not over yet, even now.

She made her way back into the Mess Hall, the doors flanked by the two Lucario protected the gates as even outside the closed doors she could the bustling and hustling of the going-ons inside. And she went through without hesitant, the sight inside gave her the smile she needed.

Human and Pokemon alike were dashing back and forth to heal the weak, checking on their poor bodies and giving them the food and comfort that rightly deserve. Mareep and Flaaffy were cuddling up to people to comfort them, while Flareon was keeping the youngest warm and alive as she let them hug her dearly. A Roselia was helping to hand out food as the humans practically raided the kitchen for supplies, as all other Pokemon not specifically assigned to a human was helping out the others.

Nearby to where Aggron stood did the Blaziken Matriarch sit, flanked by many of her tribe as she sat with the same human she catched before, gently feeding him warm soup from a bowl as she gave Aggron a glance. "He is someone's child. Now he shall be mine. The poor thing never deserved this. None did. As long as there is still life in any of us, he shall never suffer harm again..." It warmed Aggron's heart truly at this sight, rekindling her hope of the kindness being shared to the humans.

Speaking of humans...

"He's over here, Aggron." The voice sounded familiar to her, and to her left she could see him; not just Aiden, but that medical human as well, as he was intending to another human lying down on the floor, next to a Zangoose and Seviper, looking at the prone human worriedly. He shook his head with grimace, the chest of the lying human not rising as the Zangoose's mate hugged him from behind, whispering words of "It's not your fault" in his ear.

"He should be fine. The bleeding has stopped, and the bullet has been taken out. He needs proper relaxation and recovery and a lot of food in his belly when he wakes." He spoke as he looked over the bandages wrapped around his chest. Aggron's relief had finally washed away that overhanging weight of dread on her body. Now that her human is okay, she will make sure to never leave his side again. She bent down to stroke his hair lightly, watching his chest and rise and fall as he laid in total slumber. If only she had gotten here sooner…

"I'm guessing you don't know who they are, do you?" She turned to the medic, as he started placing supplies back into his bag. "Or why there here? Or even what's going on in the outside world." She shook her head slowly as he looked her with a forlorn expression. "War. War is happening. But these people, they have nothing to do with this war; civilians caught in the crossfire." He looked around him, seeing all the broken and damaged humans who's pain was caused by the wicked. "The prisoners are all a tribe of people called 'Caledonae', as you can tell a bit different from me or the men guarding this place. There a nomadic tribe of wanderers, known for their intricate body tattoo's, though are generally looked down on by the locals because of their differences."

"As to why have been taken captured and forced to become this way by those men well...unfortunately I can't give you any answer other the people they work for dislike people whose race is not their own." _Race is not their own?_ Aggron thought. _They'll all humans. How can anyone see them as anything but human?_ This...she thought best as to not dwell on this question. She doubted she can come up with a reasonable answer.

"And if you wanna know why I can speak their language while the others can't well..." He promptly pulled up the collar of his jacket up his neck a little bit more before he continued. "That's not important. I doubt you can understand what there saying either. It's a dying language." She spoke not to him as she watched, seeing his sadness as he looked over the crying Zangoose, still feeling burden that he did not make it. "If only we had more medicine..."

"If only I'd thought harder..." The Zangoose lamented over the dead body. A moment later he felt a weight on his shoulder, looking upwards Aggron smiled sadly, stating to him: "No matter how hard we you try, you can never save everyone." The Cat Ferret looked downcast, so did his mate at that notion, as truthful as it was, still was a saddening thought. "But that doesn't mean we give up. Then, NOBODY is saved." He nodded, wiping at his tears as Aggron looked all around her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and listened to the sounds of devotion and care going on all around her. She could the small smiles these Caledonae's had as they were being fed real food and, she knew not how long, but far longer than any of them deserved, treated like actual people. Even the children, as in pain and starved they seemed, were actually giggling as the Mareep snuggled by their side and keeping them warm, Flareon acting silly just to get a laugh from them as she stuck out her tongue. Food was being served out by both human and Pokemon alike with discretion, but despite it all there was still crying, as she could see some humans who did not make it. If this was what real humans are like, going out of there way to save others, to care for the weak and cry over the loss, then maybe humans aren't really as bad as she first thought. She looked down on her own human, still sleeping peacefully, face tired and marred, dirt covered his face, but slept without a sound next to her, she knew right here and know that no matter what happens in the future for them both, she will always stay be his side, she is his guardian now.

"An...an."

"What is it? Tell me, what are you trying to say?" That was the medic's voiced she heard over the noises, and looking for him she spotted him kneeling by a Caledonae, who had a grip on both his arms.

"Tha camp na boreannaich air na slighean..." The medic didn't reply back as he stared at the weaker man, a few of the soldiers coming over to ask what's wrong as the medic slowly rose to his feet and answered, not just to the few humans that asked, but to all around him:

"He...he says that...the woman's camp is the next stop of the railway..." An almost eerily few seconds past of largely silence past before the booming voice of Sarge, standing tall by the front, called out as loud as he can muster.

"You heard the man! No rest for today until we've liberated the next camp! Quickly, on the radio's and call for reinforcements!" A few of the soldiers scrambled around as they prepared their radio backpacks, the once tranquil Mess Hall became a bubbling centre of activity again. "I want no man to leave here until all the prisoners are secured and in stable condition! Do you hear me? Call for more supplies here as well, there's more cooped in the barracks!" None answered, but Aggron believed that they weren't supposed to. Another camp...how many more were they? Isn't one enough?

No matter, she had a job to do as well, as she too boomed in her Pokemon voice. "The same goes for all Pokemon as well! To any that hasn't found a human to care for themselves, follow the men to the camp! Your task is not done yet! I beseech you, help them at all costs." A few of the Pokemon, a Ninetales and a number of Blaziken, at the Matriarch's request, already sprinted to the outside world to heed in the liberation.

Aggron let them passed as many soldiers headed outside, by many others still stayed right where they were, they had their own job to do, and they wouldn't abandon the ill until they knew they were could stand by themselves.

"Here." This was the medic, as looking down to him he held out a blanket for her to take. "It's a wool blanket. Drape this over him to keep him warm. It's his now." She accepted it graciously, draping the cloth over Aiden's back and shoulder, making sure to move him around too much. "He's lost so much weight it is hard for him to stay warm." She thanked him with a nod, giving a brief smile to this human, among the few humans she's met, she was glad to have this one as an ally.

"Before we go though, I feel it's best I tell you of their home, for him, for them all." Her smile faltered, but still remained nonetheless. "I've heard what some of them have said, what they've gone through, there murmurs about why they still lived. They're a tribe of wanders, who's home they carry with them, but I've listened to what they've said, their homes destroyed and burnt, supplies thrown away and trashed, their draft Pokemon, Tauros and Miltank, killed for food. They've no place left to go, other than to wander some more-

Or to stay alongside you lot. Which decision you'd take should be in the best regard for them, families gone, to some, they're the last ones left. Even to the human you care strongly for, it seems you're the only he can now care for. Drifting in and out of consciousness, calling for your name. Make him live again, and make sure the same happens to every last one the Pokemon stay close to." He smiled at her, in a genuine way. "I can tell you lot will do just that."

She hoped to meet that human someday, in better circumstances. With Aiden in better shape as well, she thinks it would be best for him to see the man that helped him with his injuries, though she wished she could have done more for him back then.

...No. No point on dwelling in the past. Life only goes forward. And in Aggron's case, forward is her home, and Aiden's new home as well.

Pulling both her arms underneath him gently she lifted him up, covering him up a bit more with the blanket, she turned, and walked out with the sleeping man cradled in his arms, as the sun was already making its way down, the warm shine cast a glow on them as the the survivors were being led out to reach the reinforcements, ready for their suffering to finally end, while the Pokemon began to walk out with their humans, a permanent bond being forged already as they walked them out, together as true companions do.

Today had enough misery. This day will be remembered by all. Graves will be dug, and hearts broken, but Aggron will make sure every last one will get their own funeral. She will speak to that Houndoom, to let her know of the dead tied to posts outside. All the deceased deserve at least that final respect.

She has left, and so have many overs, and within hours, this place will be completely abandoned. To be forever forsaken, but to never be forgotten, too many emotions and memories have burned into them this day.

For this was The Time Of Tears.

She was glad it was a warm day, no chilling wind in the air, the sun shining down on them through the tree as Aggron walked heartily back to the cave she called home. She kept a close eye on Aiden as he was nestled into her arms, his blanket draped over his chest like a hug as she continued onward.

It was only when Aggron was getting close to the cave did she notice the human begin to stir, his eyes opening slowly as the sunlight shone down. He rubbed at them, weakly, as he looked the only direction he could; up, to the smiling Aggron who beamed down to him just as brightly as the sun.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." She joked as she watched his own smile appear, a small one. He lifted up a arm feebly, openly, as if wanting to caress Aggron's metallic face, but she stopped him short, placing the arm back down for him, reluctant as she was to stop him from touching her, she knew better for right now. "Rest." She commanded.

"Where, we?" He asked, in the human tone she can understand, even if a little broken. A little thought popped in her head about wondering how poorly they can communicate when neither know how to speak the same language. This was definitely a barrier they needed to cross, but for a later time. For now, rest and eating.

"Home." She gave a wave with of her arm, making sure her other has a firm grasp on him as she presented her humble abode to him.

It was a cave. Little more than that, besides a flat outcropping at the front, large enough to allow Aggron to lie on her back and enjoy the warmth of the sun on her belly. More than a few lazy days have spent doing little else but this...maybe the human can enjoy them two.

With a twist she lowered herself on the edge of the outcrop as she reached back into the cave and pulled out something just on the inside, hiding behind a jut of rock was a small gathering of berries and fruits, and the one she pulled a particular soft and juicy one, picked only yesterday and still fresh in Aggron's eyes she held onto it softly as she placed it near his mouth, inviting him to have a taste as he opened his mouth and took a big bite of the fruit, the juice running down his throat almost heavenly on his tongue, he cared little for any that missed his mouth and ran down his chin, as he sat in silence chewing on the fruit with fever.

She pondered, how long will it take for him to stand on his own two feet? A few days? A week? He will stand again, he will walk so long as Aggron is around to make sure this happens. He can smile and and be lively again as she knew this was how Aiden was really like how he was before all this. She wanted him to be happy. All the while completely unaware of just how close Aiden felt towards his savoir.

He never wanted to leave her side again.

It took a few days, but soon Aiden could walk on his own once again, to Aggron's glee, though she made sure he stayed by her side at all times, always in sight while they wondered the forest as they collected water down by the river. This was a safe place, no malicious Pokemon lived around here, and not like anyway would try to do anything with her around.

Though, he wasn't the only human that inhibited these woods nowadays, as many of the Pokemon have adopted the weak humans for their own, such as the Ninetales the two met by the river, who had became close to a human woman she saved as they both lived now happily in these woods, like many of the other Caledonae. Aggron always smiled at meeting another human, just one of many who have a new life to live around here. The two collected fresh water and food from the river before returning home.

Aggron slightly missed not being born more around humans, as she took a firm interest in the ways their culture works and develops. Such as asking the Blaziken's if they could make a brooch for his wool blanket, which he still always wear around him, showing them how to make one from simple wire. The Matriarch in return made the human a fire starter, from an old leaf spring, to help create a fire during the colder nights.

As Aiden began creating a fire right outside their den Aggron laid down her supplies, wood, fruit and even a few Magikarp Aiden was able to catch using simple sticks. She was always for too slow and sluggish to be able to catch them on her own, thought she does wonder how humans have lived for this long when they needed to cook meat, not able to eat them raw.

"Tha teine deiseil." He called over to her as the fire was raring to go. She sat down by his side as she handed him a fish, where he proceeded to start gutting the dead creature.

 _Teine...that means fire right?_ She thought as she watched him prepare the fish, sprinkling on a bit of crushed mint into the meat. She felt it grand his tribe were nomadic, being one with nature allowed him to get a lot of experience living in the outside, and before she never would have thought of how something as bland as herbs could make such an amazing dish when served over cooked meat. And to think, just a weak ago he was nearly starving to death, she had to hand-feed him fruits and berries and be careful with how she carried, now he can walk on his own, albeit she made sure he didn't over-exert himself, and cooked for her now. Beats digging in the ground to find iron for sustenance.

She felt satisfaction with him being so close, and she had no desire to change this fact at all.

"It's not too cold for you, is it?" She asked as she they both laid down on the outcropping, looking up to the skies above on this warm autumn night, his head nestled over her drape arm as he snuggled with his wool blanket, eyes facing up to the stars as he laid in blissful tranquility.

"Tha mi gu math, tapadh leat." He answered as she listened to every specific word, deciphering each one's meaning.

"Math...gu...fios...tha?" Bit by bit he taught her his language, and gradually she was getting better. It was harder than she first thought, learning how to speak not only human, but a completely different human language. A lot of pointing to thing to show what they're called, a lot of head shakes when she got them wrong, a fair amount of pronunciations she had trouble saying. She was glad she had a teacher like him, always patience and understanding of the problem she faced. She felt happy it was him of all people to catch her eye.

She let a few moments go as she watched, and despite his words she could see the shiver he made when a cool breeze ran by them both. This reminded her that soon winter will come, snow will fall and soon this human would have to live with the cold right outside the cave. No...she wouldn't let him live like that for the rest of winter. How do humans survive the season…

Houses. She had no problem with the cold, her thick layer of armor provided a fair amount of protection against the cold, but the human had not even the barest level of fat on him, while no longer thin, he was far more succestable to the cold then her.

Maybe...maybe the two could build a house right here, they have wood and stone all around them to build with, and Aiden must surely know how to build a house considering his past lifestyle. That could work really...a house right outside their cave, done around the outcropping so it could act as the floor.

They could help others make this, and in turn the others could help them.

No more chilly nights for them two.

The home was already coming along nicely. Using stone as a base and keeping them together with clay the walls were already starting to be made, and with abundance of them both all around them it took no time at all for the walls to be finished. It was certainly interesting, the houses she had seen before were all rectangular in shape, while here it was all round. Aggron decided she liked this design better.

Making the roof was the difficult part, as they used water reed over large timber posts to keep it steady, filled over with pitch and finished with overlapping thin slats of slate to keep it gap less, save for a small hole at the top that stays right underneath a fireplace.

The final piece to complete the home was a rounded door; carved out by Aiden, with metal strap hinges created from the Blaziken tribe. She didn't know how many other of the human created their own similar homes like this, but she wished it be done for all who wanted a shelter in their own clearing.

Though she wondered how many of the others would create their homes with the backdrop of Aiden singing heartily as those worked:

"O, mo leannan.  
Mar sin neo-fheumail agus gaisgeil.  
Deagh bheachd agus corp.  
Agus airson me bheatha ùr, thu i.

Tha i na boireannach sìtheil.  
Fuamhaire dha na h-uile.  
Tha i air mo chridhe a thoirt.  
An tuiteam àlainn seo."

She wondered, just how much Aiden knew she could translate from his words. He never asked her, and she never answered, giving her the thought of maybe he knew just what she was speaking of her. She wasn't offended by those words of a serenade, and strangely, the more he sang of it, the more she believed her heart could sway for him.

And when night dawned the two sat by the open fire, Aggron listened intently to him speaking of his past, sometimes of his life years ago growing up, the happy joy and memories, till the sad times after, at the camp as she spoke of the true horrors that he witnessed.

" _The commander of the camp, I remember when he used to strut in front of us all every morning, how he would savagely beat anyone slouched even the tiniest bit. This man, he received from torture, barbarism and purest sadism, the same kind of pleasure any normal would find in woman._ "

" _I'm sorry, for all that happening to you, Aiden._ " She replied in earnest, breathing out as she tried to stop a tear from behind shed from hearing his memories. If only she knew sooner...if only…

" _Don't be, my dear, you were not a part of that. Besides, that was the past, and now's the present, so the true option we should take is looking towards the future._ " He spoke as Aggron watched him mix up some violet liquid into a bowl while he talked. " _And, I've already decided what I want for my future, or rather, who I want to spend my future with._ " He held out his hand for her to take and she accepted it with her right claw as he, with a bigger smile, started to lather her claw with the purple liquid, covering her hole claw with the stuff.

" _Aggron, of the most beautiful heart, I know deep inside me who it is I want to see first thing every day when I wake up, and the last thing I see before I take sleep. Differences be damned to anyway who sees it as wrong, as true love is never wrong, as you are the most caring and amazing person I have ever met or made me feel this way about. Please, take your inked hand, and place it over my heart, to lay your permanent print on me. For my people, for a female to do this on a male is the symbolic sign of the two's romantic relationship. Please, the one I love with all my heart, let us be as one for the rest of our lives, if you shall take me to be your partner-_ "

She rushed her hand forward and placed her wet claw over the spot, over his heart, before he could say anymore, letting it stick for a number of seconds before pulling back, wiping the rest on the ground as he stared with a shocked expression.

" _You only had to ask._ " She smiled sweetly at him as the two locked eyes. She was more than willing to take this human as her mate, more than any Pokemon she has known, as he was beyond words to describe how wonderful of a human he is, not knowing that the area's her large hand has overlapped is seen in their culture as Destiny.

As it means she is already meshing with him beyond his mortal life.

* * *

While no human ever inhibited that place ever since, it was seen as a clean area to flourish in by the plants and trees, beautiful flowers littered the place, almost hiding the dark deeds that the camp once held. Yet still, it was as if the world itself has given reverence to this place, as a sad air still lingered like living shadow, trapped in this whole encampment.

Decades have passed since the abandonment, but every year many of the survivors, and Pokemon, have come back to honour those who did not make it, and those that did have now passed away from age.

Every year on the date that he first left, Aiden has come, along with Aggron. Much older now, the Caledonae singer hair was now all white, walking to the grave's with a cane as Aggron stayed behind him, age getting to her figure as well as her metallic body was now dull her rock body rigid and naturally cracked.

It was never just them, as those that helped that liberation came to show their respects, with every member of the Balizken tribe have come as well. Aiden took notice of them, as it was their first year of coming here without their human, as he too had passed months ago, peacefully in his sleep, not a single one of them didn't have a dry eye on them, nor a flower in their hands to honour their deceased friends they placed them on his grave.

Aiden worried over one thing; that people would one day forget the horrors of this place, or worse, deny it ever happened. However the Pokemon promise that this will never happen so long as they continue to live. With reassurance, he looked back to the one thing that still stands with pride in this place; a memorial stone of marble, carved by Pokemon and soldiers stood with dignity with at the centre of this place.

He gave a side hug to his beloved wife, who returned it with slow motion of her own, as he read the simple inscription carved in the top of the stone:

"How Fragile We Are..."

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
